The Dance of Souls
by SolangeloUniverse
Summary: Summary inside! A Dancetale AU story. I love this AU and I haven't seen too many of these of FFN so I decided to try my hand at writing one! Criticism is appreciated but no flames please! Rated T to be safe. Beta'd by various people, all mentioned in each chapter. Was previously just called "Dancetale" Art was a gift from CAPTAIN BBlueBB on Google Plus
1. Prologue

So this is my first story! All aboard the hype train! Whoop whoop! Okay so excitement aside, I'm so glad to be here with all of you lovely readers. As I said in the summary I've always loved the Dancetale AU and I think it could be converted into a sort of rhythm game. There aren't too many fanfics about it so this will be a straight across the board conversion of Undertale with a few musical elements thrown into the mix. All of the main characters you love (and hate) will be included here too! The protagonist here will be Frisk on a pure pacifist route, but I'll be saying "You" instead of going third person and saying "They" and maybe if enough people read this I can make them go on a neutral or genocidal route after. That being said here's the short prologue of The Dance of Souls!

* * *

You were walking on the trail that leads to the top of Mt. Ebott when you encountered a strange hole. You walk over to get a closer look, feeling the dirt and rocks under your worn shoes. You reach the gap in the floor and hear a melody unlike anything you've ever heard before. It was hypnotizing and beautiful, unlike the music played these days. Completely entranced, you walk closer and lean into the hole. Suddenly you feel a gust of wind, and you trip over a sizable root. You fall into the dark hole with nothing to save yourself with. You grip at the empty air in vain before you completely give up on saving yourself. Your last thoughts before you hit the ground consist of your parents and the tales they told of this exact mountain. A few months ago, they told you that people who go up the mountain never return. They warned you not to go up there, and you listened for the most part. You thought it was just an old folk's tale and decided to see for yourself before you moved again, but you realized that you should've listened to your parents. The world goes dark.

You wake up on a bed of yellow flowers with the light from the surface shining down on you. You check your surroundings and see a dusty pink tutu next to you. You put it on and feel a sudden urge to dance. Since no one is watching you decide to go for it. You kick off your sneakers and stretch your legs out. As soon as you decide to dance, your legs seem know what to do without you ever taking lessons. You begin a strange sort of dance not even needing music, the thrum of your SOUL leading you into spins and you manage to keep your balance while standing on the tips of your toes. You twirl through the room and leap into the hallway. When you stop and turn you see a huge purple door looming above of you. Since there's nothing important in this room and and the dancing improved your mood significantly, you walk through the large doorway.


	2. Anthophobia

Here's the second chapter! This chapter is about double the length of the prologue and roughly 1,000 words. I'll try to keep up with a weekly update unless something comes up. Special thanks to Valkyriestar of wing clan for the fav and follow!

Review time!-

Undertalesansyo –Here's Flowey for you! Tell me how it is in the reviews, kay?

"Speaking"

 _"Frisk/you speaking"_

* * *

As you walk through the shadowed doorway, you feel a presence from within. The room inside is pitch black, except for a single light shining down from the ceiling, illuminating a bright yellow flower, similar to how a spotlight works. The flower reminds you of a plant from the surface. Your mother loved gardening, and the flowers looked very familiar. You then remember that the flower was called a Gorse flower up above. As you walk closer you realize that it wasn't a Gorse flower like you thought. The petals are much brighter, thicker, and there w- IS THAT A FACE?! For a moment, you think you are seeing things that aren't there (I mean you did fall pretty far so a concussion was a possibility) but then it began **speaking**.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" The enthusiastic flower began. At first, you were seriously freaked out, but you've always been a curious person. So, you listened to him. "Hmmm. . . You're new to the UNDERGROUND, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do," The sentient flower said, winking happily after he finished speaking. At this point, you began to believe that he really was a nice . . . flower . . . monster-thing. You quickly nod, agreeing to his help. You gesture for him to continue speaking. "Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, you feel a strange weightlessness around your chest area and see a bright red heart in front of you. "See that heart?" Flowey asks. You nod, and see the heart beating to the same rhythm as before when you were dancing alone. "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being," Flowey expains. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of DP," the flower says. Seeing the confused look on your face, he pauses so that you can ask your question.

 _"What does DP stand for?"_

Flowey smiles and continues, "Why, Dancing Power, of course! You want some Dancing Power, don't you?" Excited at the thought of experiencing something new, you nod your head happily.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to get some. You see down here DP is shared by the bond between monsters. I know what you're going to ask, 'Oh Mr. Flowey, how do monsters share DP?'" You weren't actually going to ask that, but now that he brought it up, you couldn't help but wonder. "We monsters just love dancin', so much as to the point where we dance instead of fight. Now, I can't dance seeing as how I'm rooted to the ground and all. That doesn't mean I can't teach you." As he says the word 'You' he sends these white spots onto the ground. It looks very similar to a dance mat. "Do you have a style yet?" You shake your head no at the question. "Well that's okay, you look like . . . a ballet dancer! With that tutu and your whole 'no shoes' thing, I think it fits. To share DP, all ya hafta to is dance straight into the white spots!"

You start following the thrum of your heart but it leads you away from the white spots. "Hey, you missed the spots." You open your eyes and see that you did indeed. You walk back to Flowey and prepare to dance again. He sounded a bit exasperated and since he helped you this far, you didn't want to disappoint him. This time you hear the same music that you heard from the entrance to the hole, but much louder. It's a kind of Dubstep and you feel like bopping your head along to the beat. When you ignore your heart, it seems like you can hear different music. You decide to ask him a question.

 _"Hey Flowey? Where's that music coming from?"_

It seems as if he is a bit annoyed when he answers, "That's my music. It's what you would call my 'Theme'."

 _"Can you hear it too?"_ He places on of his leaves on his forehead and sighs in esasperation. "Some monsters can, some just feel it, and others only hear faint traces of it. If you BOND with someone, you can hear a clear mix of both of your themes. Back to the lesson." You still have questions but since he seems done answering you decided to ask him after the lesson.

"This time, follow the white spik- I mean spots." When you start dancing, this time you ignore your heart and only follow Flowey's music. You keep your eyes open and purposefully step onto the spot with your bare foot. An intense stabbing pain starts where you stepped and flares all the way up to your outer thigh. Your step falters and you fall, landing on the cold dirt beneath you. "YOU IDIOT!" You look up to see Flowey staring at you with a terrifying smile, an almost insane looking stare. "In this world it's Dance or be Danced on! Why would **anyone** pass up an opportunity like this?" Terrified, you look down to see the entire ground covered in white. "NOW . . . DIE!" The lights on the floor start flashing, signifying that they were about to deploy. You hear a maniacal laughter coming from Flowey. If you weren't paralyzed with fear you could try running, but you probably wouldn't make it. Not knowing what you could do, you close your eyes. You hear a faint 'Ow' that sounds like Flowey, but you ignore it thinking that it couldn't possibly matter if you were about to die.

Flowey's theme fades away, and a new song comes into play. It's soft and melodious, nothing like what Flowey sounded like. It's relaxing and sounds a bit like a song you'd expect in a ballroom. "What a terrible torturing such a poor innocent youth." Looking up, you see a woman in a purple gown with a swirling skirt, connected to her wrists. You keep looking up and finally see how she looks. She seems like a goat monster of some sort, but a very beautiful one. She has an elegant face with goat ears that reach her shoulders, being very reminiscent of short female hair. She's covered in white fur with two small horns on top for her head. When she speaks you can see two fangs coming out of her mouth.

While you were staring at her the woman must have thought you were afraid of her. She rushes to reassure you. Her voice is as soft as her music, and it makes you automatically relax. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS."

* * *

HUGE and special thanks to my Beta, Samthebutcher, for helping me to get this chapter out and for making sure it made sense. You rock!

Kudos if you get what the title of this chapter means!


	3. Docere

Sorry for the wait I started pretty late on this chapter and it's longer than the other two previous ones. About 1,900 words before this AN so whooo! Hope you all had a lovely break from school! (Well those of you who have to go and did get a break) It means so much to me that you guys are here with me, like you don't even know how good this makes me feel. Someone taught me how to use the line breaks in stories so now I can go back to edit the first two! I have a question at the end of this chapter that I hope you'll answer for me, but if you don't want to that's cool. Thanks so much for the fav and follow Honeycomb787! I appreciate it.

Review time!

Guest- You were right, it did mean fear of flowers. Noice one! And thanks for the taking the time to review!

Dragonsrule18- This AU doesn't get enough love but it really should! I'll try my best to live up to your expectations.

Every time someone says 'Nice job' or just any praise for my story it makes me happy and I want to do better for you guys. Thanks so much you two!

 _"You/Frisk speaking"_

Save point

* * *

As Toriel speaks, she offers you her paw, which you use to regain your footing. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down," she says in a kind, motherly voice. Any fear you held against her instantly evaporates as she speaks. "You are the first human that has fallen down here in a long time." You thank her with every ounce of your being for helping you. She smiles at you bashfully and replies, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." You follow her, looking at the spot where the monstrous Flowey stood erect just moments prior. You quickly relive the memory, and you feel chills run up your spine at the thought of your near-death experience. You shake your head and continue following Toriel out of the room.

You peek out from behind Toriel to see a worn down structure. Between two symmetrically curved stairways, a star-shaped light illuminates the fallen leaves beneath it. Drawn to it like a moth is to a flame, you decide to touch it. A deep masculine voice comes from the star. A song echoes from the looming ruins above you. The rhythm fills you with DETERMINATION. Leaving the curious light behind, you skip multiple steps at a time to catch up with Toriel, feeling much more energized than before. She waits for you at the top of the stairway before walking into the next room. The room's walls, like the previous room, mostly different shades of purple brick. On the right side of the room, six rocks and a yellow switch seem to make up a puzzle of some sort.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," Toriel chirps happily. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." She lifts up her dress a bit so that she doesn't trip, and steps onto the nearest rock. It clicks into place, and Toriel gracefully steps onto the next one, as if she were doing some sort of traditional dance. When the second one clicks, she twirls onto the next one. You begin to realize that she was dancing a bit, and watch carefully as she slides onto a fourth one. Finally, she reaches the switch, swiftly pulls it and the door opens with a loud grinding noise. You applaud politely, and secretly hope that you won't have to repeat those steps, as you were paying more attention to Toriel than the rocks. Her voice shakes you out of your thoughts. "The RUINS are full of puzzles," she says, gesturing to the one she just solved. "One must solve them in order to move from room to room. As I just demonstrated, one must dance to solve them correctly."

Toriel moves to the next room and you follow her. The pathway to the next room is open, but the only thing in the room is to your left. A training dummy sits there alone. "As a human in the Underground, monsters may confront you," Toriel says, a hint of contempt in her voice. "When this happens, you will enter a different kind of dance, depending on who challenges you."

"You see, each monster has a different dancing style. You must match their style and dance with them in order to avoid their attacks." While Toriel is speaking, she leads you toward the silent training dummy. "Their attacks are always coordinated with their dance moves, so as long as you keep a steady rhythm, and keep in time with their beat, you will not get hurt. You will only be in danger if you miss a step."

Concerned, you quietly ask Toriel a question. _"Do I have to fight back? I don't want to hurt anyone."_ Toriel kneels down to your height, and gives you a soft smile. "No, my child. You need not fight back." Seeing your obvious relief, she continues. "Simply dance with your opponent until I can come and resolve the conflict. If I couldn't made it for some reason, you may have to finish the dance on your own. If you decide you don't want to finish, you will be stuck with your partner until you do. Oh! Before I forget I must tell you that it is customary for one to bow before each dance." _"Why do I have to bow?"_ Toriel answers happily. "This shows respect for your partner, as well as consent for the dance. It is a polite gesture, though it is doubtful you would offend anyone if you forgot." She returns to regular height, and points to the dummy. "Why don't you practice bowing to the dummy here?" You turn to the dummy, and give Toriel a confused look. Her smile urges you to complete your task. You put one arm on your stomach, one behind your back, and stick your right leg forward as you lightly bend your torso down. It makes you feel a little silly.

"That was a wonderful bow my child!" Toriel exclaims, clapping. "You really should be a bit more prepared, however. Perhaps you should practice dancing with the dummy as well. Although, I do not think it would make for a very good dance partner." As she giggles a bit behind her hand, you call for her attention. _"Why can't you be my dance partner?"_ She looks surprised at the thought and points to herself as if she doesn't believe it. When you nod she rushes to deny the request. "Oh no no no. I have not danced with another in many years. I would surely be an awful partner." As she pats you on the head you don't think Toriel is being honest, but you decide to let it go. "There is much to see, so why don't we move on then?" The two of you move to the next room, the topic dropped, but not forgotten.

As you follow Toriel, a frog-like creature hops out of seemingly nowhere, surprising you. Without giving you time to bow, the frog starts tapping its legs in a strange fashion. Flies come out from beneath the frog and attack at your legs. You aren't too sure what to do at first but then you realize that the flies are moving to the beat of the RUINS' music. You hurriedly copy the frog's tapping routine, and miraculously finish unscathed. Before this could progress any further, Toriel intervenes. She glares at the frog, and intimidates it into leaving. _"What was that thing?"_ Without looking back at you, she tells you that those creatures were called 'Froggits'. You don't think that's a very creative name, but since it would be easy to remember you accept it nevertheless.

You come to the end of the hallway, and reach the next room. You're beginning to think that Toriel loves the color purple, as yet another room is painted the same shade. The floor, however, looks like a one way ticket to death, what with the spikes and deep waters. The spikes are half your size and cover all parts of the flooring. The floor itself leads straight to the next doorway, but you can't swim through the waters or pass through the spikes. When you look to Toriel for help you see her staring at the spikes with a worried expression on her face. "Well, this is the puzzle but…" She reaches out to you with her paws extended. "Here, take my hands in yours for a moment." You do as she says and immediately feel the floor disappear from beneath you. She swings you behind her head and you realize that she wants to give you a piggy back ride.

As you wrap your arms and legs around her you ask, _"Is this too tight?"_ "No, my child, I'd rather you hang on tight then fall off!" She jokes. When you're safely secured, she begins dancing through the spikes. Whenever she steps correctly, the next few spikes sink back into the ground. As she twirls around you can't help but giggle. Toriel is very graceful and fluid in her movements, and you can't help but wonder why she stopped you from dancing with her earlier. While you were lost in your thoughts Toriel finished dancing and set you down softly on the other side. "That puzzle seemed a bit too dangerous for now." The two of you continue into the next hallway. It's very long, but there doesn't seem to be any puzzles here.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child!" Toriel praises. "However, I have a difficult request to ask of you." You tilt your head, showing your interest. She pauses and then continues, "I would like for you to walk to the end of the hallway by yourself. Forgive me for this." She then walks away, leaving you confused and alone. You begin walking and start wondering whether you can still feel the beat of your heart. It's still there, and you feel compelled to dance again. You're ready to start dancing but then you remember that Toriel said to walk, so you decide that since you can still hear the beat, you'll try later. At this point you can see a white pillar to your left but ignore it in favor of looking for Toriel. Just as you're about to start looking she pops up from behind the pillar and stops you.

"Greetings my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar this whole time!" Smiling at your obviously relieved face, she continues. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was a purpose to this exercise." _"To test if I could or could not walk alone?_ " She giggles at your cheeky answer. "Close, but no. This was to test your independence. You see, I have some business I must attend to on my own for a bit." She leans down to your eye level as she continues. "Please, wait here for me to return. It would be very dangerous for you to be exploring the RUINS alone." She stands back up reaching into a pocket from her dress you never noticed before. A beautiful dress with pockets, lovely and practical! She pulls out a phone that looks a bit too small for her paws. "Here, take this cellphone. If you need anything, feel free to call me. I will not be gone for long." With that, she pats you on the head and begins walking away. "Be good, my child. Goodbye!"

You watch her walk away before she is completely gone from your line of vision. You have full intentions to listen to Toriel's request, and you plan to stay put. You sit down and lean your head against the pillar. You take off your tutu and set to cleaning the dirt and frog mucus off. As you work, you begin thinking of your dad. The phone Toriel gave you reads 10:39 pm. It was at about this time when you and your dad would play games. Today was supposed to be Monopoly night. You began wondering who would be the dog since you weren't there. Oh, hell no! You weren't going to waste any longer thinking about how you missed your family!

You stood, put the tutu back on, and walked purposefully towards the doorway. Instead of thinking about what you lost, you were going to do something about your predicament. You weren't just going to sit around and hope for the best, you were going to try your best to move forward and find your way home. Your DETERMINATION was unparalleled at this moment. You were going to do something, anything, instead of sit there doing nothing. With these feelings, you knew you could accomplish anything you put your mind to.

* * *

As you can tell Frisk (or you) is feeling pretty comfortable with Toriel, I'm probably going to add more dialogue from them as time goes on. If later I don't like the dialogue in the story I'll do what my beta was doing while editing and say 'You asked' instead.

Earlier I wanted to ask if a lot of people are against the Frans ship. (Frisk and Sans) Apparently it's common in Dancetale and I have a few ideas for it but if people are really against it I won't write it. Maybe you have another ship with Frisk, or just a ship in general you'd like me to work in! You can answer in a review or if you don't want others to know what you think feel free to PM me!


	4. Independance

I'm sorry for how late this is! I would rattle off a bunch of excuses, but I'm pretty sure you're not here to listen to me apologize even more. This chapter was beta'd by The Quiller, and wouldn't even be out yet if it weren't for them. Thanks to LittleZem for the fav and follow!

Reviews-

LittleZem- Definitely the first, means a lot that you think so! Being honest, I fangirled a bit when I saw your review.

Valkyriestar of wing clan- Oh, that's a great idea! I'll definitely incorporate them in, I already have so many ideas!

Thanks for sticking with me this whole time guys!

"Speaking"

"Frisk/You speaking"

Save point

'Reading'

* * *

As you walk into the next room, you see many piles of red leaves and a single Froggit sitting next to another doorway to your left. You walk to the Froggit cautiously in case it decides to start dancing like the other one. Before you can even get within two feet of the monster, the phone Toriel gave you rings. You answer it and hear Toriel, her voice slightly staticky.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?"

You pause and shake your head no before remembering that she can't see you. _"No ma'am, I haven't"_ , you lie.

"That's good, there are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?"

As soon as she hangs up, you continue forward. You realize that the entire time you were listening to Toriel, the Froggit just stared at you curiously. You approach it a bit more confidently. If it wanted to attack you, it could have done so whilst you were distracted.

As soon as you were within hearing range, the Froggit began speaking. At this point, you've pretty much accepted that all monsters spoke. "Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about dancing with monsters. If they challenge you, please dance with them. Some of us know each other's dancing so well it's become a bit of a bore. A fresh face brings new dancing styles, so some monsters may be overexcited. If they hurt you very badly, please. . . Do not hold it against them. Be a merciful human."

 _"Of course, Froggit. I wouldn't hold an accident against anyone!"_ You reassured the monster and it looked a bit happier after. You both wave goodbye and you continue to a leaf pile, where you see another light. The same male voice from before spoke: The musical rhythm of crinkling leaves, it fills you with DETERMINATION.

You turn back to the room next to Froggit and walk in. Inside you see a pedestal with a bowl on top of it. You walk closer and see a note next to the bowl. The note reads, 'Take one'. Inspecting the bowl, you see that it is filled to the brim with candies. You take one and read the label. 'Monster Candy. Heals 10 HP'. You turn to the back and read, 'Has a distinct, non-licorice flavor'. You consider taking another candy for the Froggit waiting outside but decide not to in the end.

You walk back out to the main hallway and crash straight into some strange bug-like monster. Your SOUL moves out of your chest and flies in front of you. You try to remember what Toriel told you about dancing with other monsters. You bowed to it, but before you could even begin dancing, it burst into tears. As it ran away, you realized that it was crying tears of joy. You mentally shrug and continue your trek. The next hallway is pretty clear, but that seems too easy knowing that this place is full of puzzles. You walk forward, but halfway there you fall through a crack you didn't notice before. You land on a strip of leaves, leaving you breathless for a few seconds. You stand and walk up the stairs that are behind you. You didn't notice that there was another door far ahead of you.

You return to the beginning and remember another bit of information that Toriel shared with you. "The RUINS are full of puzzles. One must solve them in order to move from room to room. As I just demonstrated, one must dance to solve them correctly." You stand still and feel the beat of your SOUL. You close your eyes and move according to how you feel. A few seconds later you open your eyes to see that you made it across safely. Giddy and proud, you keep moving forward. Walking into the next room you see a rock in front of a pressure switch and a row of spikes blocking your way of the next room. You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket so you stop and answer it.

"Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular. . . Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

You ponder the question for a moment until you decide. _"I like butterscotch a bit more!"_

You can practically hear the smile in Toriel's voice as she responds, "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" The phone clicks and you take a few steps forward before you get another call. "Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you?" You hear worry seep into her tone but before you can answer her question she continues. "I know what your preference is, but would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

 _"No Toriel, I like cinnamon, I just prefer butterscotch a little more!"_

You hear her relieved huff before she says, "Okay I understand. Thank you for being patient with me, by the way." The phone clicks once more.

You go towards the rock and switch, pondering the puzzle. As an experiment, you step on the switch. Up ahead the spikes retreat into the ground. When you step off of the switch, the spikes return. You go back to the rock and begin pushing it to the switch. After a few pushes the rock is on top of the switch and the spikes sink, letting you go ahead. However, before you make it out, you crash into the same bug monster as before. Remembering last time, you decide not to bow and instead send the monster a small smile. Regardless of what you do, it seems as if the monster is fated to run every time. You decide to ask Toriel about it. You find her caller ID and give her a ring.

"Yes? This is Toriel. Are you okay my child?"

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a quick question about one of the monsters here."_

"Do you know who it was? Or can you describe them to me?"

You try your best to describe how the monster looked. _"Well it looked like a huge fly with antenna and a permanent sad look."_

"Oh, you must be talking about Whimsun! Why are you asking?"

 _"No reason mom!"_

You hear her pause for a moment and wonder if calling her mom was the wrong thing to do. "Did you just call me, Mom?"

 _". . . Yeah?"_ She pauses once again before asking, "Would that make you happy? To call me . . . mother?"

 _"Only if it's okay with you."_

You hear joy in her voice as she responds. "Of course my child! Call me whatever you would like! Well, goodbye!"

 _"Bye mom!"_ You hear the click signifying that she's hung up.

The next room is very similar to the previous one. The only differences are that instead of one rock there are three of them. There are also three rows of spikes surrounded by water. Knowing what to do, you push the first two rocks with ease. You move to the third one but as soon as you start pushing it the rock speaks with a slight southern accent. "WHOA there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?"

 _"I'm sorry sir! I just needed you to move a bit to the side."_

The rock speaks again, "So you're askin' me to move?" You nod your head. "Okay then, just for you pumpkin." The rock moves a little bit forward.

 _"Sir, can you move some more?"_

The rock huffs and speaks again. "Alrighty, how bout this?" He moves to the left, away from the switch.

You giggle and say, _"No that was the wrong way!"_

He chuckles and says, "Okay, think I got it." The spikes disappear but before you leave you ask the rock to stay there, knowing that he was pretty sassy. "You're givin' me a real workout." You thank him and move to the next room.

Right as you walk into the next room you trip over a line of little jello-like creatures. They just wiggled around and didn't look like they wanted to dance. You just continued forward. This room was smaller than most of the others and had a small table with a very small phonograph resting atop it. A third light rests next to the table. You tap the light and the same male voice speaks to you. Knowing the mouse may one day start the music, it fills you with determination. You smile and continue forward.

The next room was empty except for a row of red leaves and a ghost laying there. *They looked vaguely humanoid, with all of the anatomy in the correct places, but with no features to separate them from a generic human. They lay there staring at the ceiling with their arms behind their head. The ghost must've heard you, because when they shifted their eyes to you, they quickly closed them. They started saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly - not the sound but the letter 'Z' itself.

You approached them and spoke a curt, _"Excuse me?"_

The ghost pretended not to hear you and merely began saying 'Z' louder. You try to tap their shoulder but your arm goes further than you expected, right through them in fact. You must've surprised them because their eyes widen in shock and your soul is pulled out from your chest.

* * *

*For the purpose of this fic, Napstablook is a humanoid sort of ghost. Their dance is a Jazz sort, and it involves a lot of leg work. So since they don't exactly have legs. . .

I'm planning on having one chapter dedicated to each mini boss/main boss dance, so get ready for Blooky dancing next chapter!


	5. Ghost Dance

I finally finished this, yay me! This chapter was beta'd by Yours The Author, and they helped me soo much, you wouldn't believe. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait and you guys don't hate me ^-^

Thanks to Awesome. anime .girl33 for the fav (Sorry for the spaces, FFN blocks a portion for some reason), Kyokifox for following, and thanks to goldchild2, Katon Kitsune89, Roseflora17, and Akatsuki Demon Kiera666 for doing both!

Review time!-

Valkyriestar of wing clan- Your continued support means so much to me! You have managed to keep a constant stream of replies and I'm so grateful for that!

"Speaking"

 _"Frisk/you speaking"_

* * *

You both stare at the bright red heart floating in front of you. You stare with a bit of fear and regret in your gaze, while they have more of an apologetic yet dumbfounded look. You had that look because you didn't want to be the one who accidentally triggered a fight, and you weren't sure how good of a dancer they were. They looked like that because they didn't want to dance either, but knew that they had to so that you could leave them alone. You look up and see them bowing to you, ready to begin and get this over with. You bow back and see a small smile grace their face.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, I wasn't sure how to talk to you so I was pretending to sleep hoping that you would go away… I'm Napstablook by the way." They shrug as they extend an arm, albeit a bit awkwardly.

You take their hand and say, _"It's fine, and it was my fault for startling you after all. My name is -"_

They quickly rush to stop you as soon as they see you are about to apologize and speak again, much quieter than before. That's saying something, considering that before they were barely speaking loud enough for you to hear from a foot away, now they were about as loud as a soft breeze.

"…Please don't apologize, it's always my fault. I already know that."

They then take you to the part of the room that seems the largest while still keeping a soft hold of your hand. They held at it tight enough so that you could follow but much too loose for anything else. Holding a ghost's hand was a strange sensation. It was cold and felt like when a body part fell asleep, with those little pinpricks that pop up, but just in the hand you were holding.

"Oh… by the way… do you know what swing dancing is?"

You shake your head sheepishly at your lack of knowledge. They let go of your hand and walk a few steps away. You realize that their theme is playing and still see your soul in front of you. It beats a bit to their theme, as if it is trying to mold itself to their soul, and not yours. You feel like dancing to it but you're not sure how. Napstablook stares deep in thought for a moment before turning to you and asking another question.

"Would you like me to show you and dance a little bit slower? You know, since I'm not actually trying to hurt you and all…"

You smile gratefully and nod, not trusting your voice in case you're too loud for them. They regain a bit of confidence, but still look a bit downcast.

"You can follow my lead at the beginning to get yourself ready, or not…"

You nod again and wait for them to make the first move. Their theme seems to move from the slow bop to a faster paced song as soon as they decide to start. They move their head from left to right and you try to copy them. They then put their arms behind their back and grab their own forearms from behind, beginning to move their shoulders to the same beat as their head. You try your best to copy them and have a pretty sound imitation going.

"Oh… by the way" They look down at you with a sad face. They continue rolling their shoulder hypnotically while they speak. "Once I start dancing, you have to follow along as closely as possible. I don't think I'll be able to keep it slow the whole time…"

As soon as you smile at them, they take your hand once more, twirling you to face them. They push you away slightly, still connected by your hands, and pull you close once more. They kick slower and more carefully than expected and you do the same. Your other hand is colder once you feel them grab it from behind your back. They then start this strange kind of hopping around that you copy as well, resulting in you both twirling around the room energetically.

You can see a bit of joy on Napstablook's face as you get the hang of it and they speed up a bit. You can both feel the adrenaline of a 'Fight' while having the joy of knowing your partner isn't trying to kill you. They begin to swing your arm up and down as you both twirl, separate, and kick in tandem, getting a rhythm going.

They smile as they say, "Ready to kick it up a notch?"

 _"Yeah!"_ You enthusiastically respond as you see their joy and confidence for just a moment.

They place your arms slightly behind them as they move in front of you, one of your arms crossing their torso and the other behind their back. They slightly pull on your left arm, the one behind them, and push their hip out a bit. They then roll you from their back to their front and let go of your left, only to also let go of your right and catch you bridal style. They finally finish the move by slightly tipping you head first and you land on your feet.

You both clap to the rhythm and kick using your left legs first, then your right legs to the sound of your clapping. They then reclaim your right hand and swing you to face them again. Your left arm wraps around your torso as they lift your right and twirl you. The dance has gotten significantly harder and quicker the more confident Napstablook gets. You can keep up, only stumbling a few times.

"How are you doing?" Napstablook asks as both a very small taunt and very genuine concern.

"I think I'm getting better!" You reply, and try something risky.

You jump into their arms and attempt to flip off, but as you land your ankle twists slightly and you fall onto your bottom. You look up at Napstablook to see tears in their eyes, standing a few feet away from you. They stopped dancing as soon as they saw you were hurt. You check your leg and find that you actually aren't very hurt, you just have a few small scrapes and a slightly red ankle. You grab the Monster Candy from your pocket and unwrap it. As you stick it in your mouth you check your ankle and see it turning back to your skin color. Your scratches disappear and you take the candy out of your mouth, wrapping what's left for future use.

You stand and look back at Napstablook, who's freely crying at this point. You walk towards them but for every step forward you take, they take two back. You stop walking and they sit down with their legs crossed and their head in their hands. You sit where you stopped walking to let them calm down a bit. When their crying subsides into sniffles, you finally speak up.

 _"Are you okay?"_

They let out a little humorless chuckle and ask, "Of course I'm fine, are you?"

You wave it off and respond, _"The food here does wonders, I'm completely fine."_ As they raise their head a bit you see that they were really sad about something. _"Why were you crying?"_

They put their head back down and respond, "I always screw everything up. I can't do anything right. I can't even dance without hurting someone as nice to me as you."

You notice that you two still haven't finished your dance, and that your soul is still open and vulnerable. You ignore that in favor standing and making your way over to comfort Napstablook, knowing that they wouldn't hurt you. You sit by them and put your hand on their shoulder. They shoot you a teary look and you smile a bit, to try and get them to relax.

"I'm sorry" You hear them say for what feels like the millionth time. You feel as if they have low self-esteem issues with their constant apologies. They continued speaking after a short pause. "I'm not really feeling up to it, maybe we shouldn't finish this dance…"

You stare at them dumbfounded. _"We would be stuck like this for who knows how long if we didn't finish!"_

"Oh… sorry. I forgot that you had places to go. Unlike me…" They almost started crying again until you cut in.

 _"It's not that I don't like you, you're actually an amazing monster! You excel at dancing when given time and patience and made sure I was okay with it. Anyone would be lucky if they got stuck with you! The only problem is this."_ You point down at your floating soul and Napstablook gives a sad smile one last time.

"Then let's finish this dance, okay?" They have happy tears in their eyes and you offer your arm in return. They grasp it, much more firm and confident than before, and the dance continues.

You both start off a bit slow to get your rhythm back and speed up as you gain your confidence. They hold both of your arms in front of you and twist you so that your back is against their chest, and both of your arms are crossed. They push you a bit forward and let go of one arm, twirling you and reclaiming your arm just as fast. You're back in the same position as before but your arms are on your sides and they're holding them with some space between you two. You both kick with your right legs, then your left, and keep that rhythm going for a bit longer. They then kick in between your legs and you jump before they can hit you, knowing it was a part of the dance.

Apparently Napstablook was feeling risky, because as soon as they kicked, you felt your arms be lifted a bit. As soon as your instincts tell you to duck, you do. It's a good thing you did, because they decided to flip onto your back and roll off flawlessly. You laugh a bit and they join in seconds later. They flip you over their head with ease and roll while you land. They wind up on their back and you use their raised arms as elevation to flip as well.

You both reclaim each other a few seconds later, with your left arm holding their right behind your back. Still holding hands you proceed to kick once more and they twirl you around so that you two are facing each other. They release your right arm and let you go a bit, only to lightly pull you towards their back once more. You hold their left hand with your right but link your left arm to their right by the elbows. They flip you completely over their shoulders and you land with your left elbow in their right hand instead.

As soon as you land you roll into a handstand. Napstablook, getting your message, grabs your legs and places them on their shoulders. You push off of the floor as Napstablook pulls you up resulting in you being on their shoulders for a split second. You drop down immediately and they catch you by the waist and put you down gently. They grab your hand and twirl you first to the left, then the right. You then twirl Napstablook, reversing the roles for a split second as their theme slows down and gets quieter. They toss you lightly in the air and you land in the splits painlessly.

Your soul recedes back into your chest as you realize that the dance was over. It was such a rush, and so much fun. It's too bad that you have to battle with someone in order to dance, if only you could dance with others for fun. You look Napstablook in the face and see a huge genuine smile on their face as they catch their breath too.

"You are an amazing partner…" They say after a short pause.

 _"Anyone is a great dancer if you're leading!"_

They seem embarrassed and start fading a bit.

"I'm sorry you had to dance with me, but at least you can go now. Goodbye…"

As they fade away completely, you realize that you never got to tell them your name, even though they told you theirs.

* * *

If anyone feels like Blooky is a bit ooc with the bit of confidence I gave them, it's because when you successfully dance you feel so much better about yourself. You get this rush of joy and you're not afraid of doing new things! (Might just be me though) Plus, they need some joy in their life.

Don't be afraid to tell me that my description of dancing is trash, I already know! ^-^

This may update a few times after being posted because I feel like fixing a few things in previous chapters, so bear with me!


	6. Genocide DT Sans and Papyrus short

I have have a case of writers block this past month, so I wrote this little piece to try to be a bit more more creative ^-^

 **The bold print is Frisks'/your perspective**

 _The italic print is Sans' perspective_

This is un-beta'd and probably full of mistakes, but it was fun writing it! Keep in mind that it's really short compared to my usual chapters. It's a bit dark and pretty sad to me, be warned. Next chapter will continue the story and will be much lighter!

Thanks to SnowCatt for the follow!

Quick Review Time!-

Valkyriestar of wing clan- Thanks, it was a bit hard to write! Nice to see it paid off

SnowCatt- Hopefully I can keep things going strong!

* * *

 **You walk on the freshly fallen snow, feeling it give away beneath you. You shake your ballet shoes a bit, watching with a strange fascination as the dust flutters off and lands lightly on the snow. You walk along the straight path leading away from Snowdin towards the next area. A very familiar shadow waits for you in the middle of the path. You grin as you stalk forward.**

 _He couldn't stop his brother from going to stop the "human". He was so sure that he could help that creature, but Sans was sure that there was no way it would reform. You could see it in its sadistic grin, it took pleasure from the pain it caused. It looked the same as before the reset, but he knew that wasn't the person he once knew. He stopped calling it a person, because no creature could be so cruel. He missed them so much, but there was no way they would come back now._

 _He teleported to where he knew Papyrus would be waiting, hoping in vain that maybe it would show mercy. It was useless to hope for that, but monsters do unreasonable things all the time. He hid behind a tree where he knew no one would see him unless he showed his location on purpose. He saw it coming from town, its grin visible from where he was. His brother started talking, but it started forward without listening._

 **You knew that Papyrus was talking, but you didn't listen at all. You did hear him call you "human" however. It was strange to hear someone hear you that, nobody thought you were human anymore. It didn't matter, no one would think of you anymore. They wouldn't be able to do anything soon, anyways. It was the thrill you enjoyed, watching them turn to dust and fluttering down beautifully. What used to be a living creature reduced to something so small and insignificant. Personalities, memories, friends, lives, all gone in an instant. You had the power to take it all. At this point Papyrus had finished speaking and was looking at you expectantly. What was he talking about again? Doesn't matter anyways, he won't be talking soon.**

 _Sans watched intently as it stalked forward, ignoring everything his brother was saying. He stopped talking and waited for the thing to make its choice. It continued forward, twirled, and kicked with its right leg as high and hard as it could. He felt a terrible pain in his soul when he saw his only brother, the only reason he still lived, crumple to the floor. His head detached and rolled a foot away from his body. Somehow, he continued talking through the pain he must be feeling. After a few moments, the thing leapt up, spun perfectly, and landed squarely with its toes on his head, dusting him without a second thought. All that was left of his beautiful brother was the flower that he always kept in his chest pocket. It picked up the flower, sniffed it, and dropped it like a piece of trash._

 _As soon as the thing left, Sans rushed to grab the flower. The dust of his former brother was blown away with the cool wintery air. Skeletons normally aren't bothered by the weather, but for the first time in a very long time, Sans felt truly cold. He cut a hole near the right side of his chest and gently inserted the rose in. At that moment, he vowed that the thing would feel the same pain that he felt. They would have a bad time indeed._


	7. Calm before an angry goat momma

Guess who's back?! I went into a writing frenzy these past few days, and let me tell you it was pretty crazy. I was going to tell you last chapter, but I wanted to take a small break before continuing and getting back into the groove. I have a few more notes at the end, but I would not want to make you wait any longer, so onto the reviews and such~

Thank you to Bandolera Roja and NoxNightKing for following, and A Blast of Fanfics for the fav and follow~

Valkyriestar of wing clan- Thank you, and sorry for the long wait!

A Blast of Fanfics- Thank you so much for the ideas! You got me so excited to write that in, and that's what spurred the writing frenzy. For the Waterfall area, I was thinking glowsticks or a fire devil stick. (Those twirly fire things) What do you think?

"Speaking"

'Reading'

 _"Protagonist speaking"_

Save point

* * *

As you wait to calm down a bit more from the dance you see that there's two ways you could proceed. There's a room ahead and one to the left, both too far for you to see inside clearly. Before you could decide which way to go, you get another call from Toriel. "Hello?"

 _"Hi mom!"_

"I have just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there."

 _"What are they lying about? Are they spreading rumors?"_ You ask, sensing that this was a great opportunity to joke a bit.

She giggles before continuing, lest she lose her train of thought. "You can pick them up if you'd like, but try not to carry more than you need. Someday you may see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

 _"Okay, bye!"_ You hear the click signaling that she hung up.

You walk forward enough to pop your head into the room ahead and feel your heartbeat quicken again, but out of fear instead of adrenaline. You see spider webs hanging off of every possible place, and spiders as big as your forearm crawling about. So you were afraid of spiders, you didn't hate them! They just freaked you out a bit. It's a very common fear but you've never hurt a spider for any reason before, you simply asked your dad to take it outside instead of killing it. You start to leave but notice a faded red ribbon lying on the floor near the right side of the room. You slowly inch into the room and swipe the ribbon before anything crawls too close to you. You didn't dare venture further inside to read the sign, you just backed away and went to the left instead.

The next room is surprisingly (not really though) also purple with a dark blue flooring that seems to be pressure sensitive. There are spikes blocking you from moving to the next room. You step on it and some space around your feet glows and changes colors. You've been so distracted lately that you hadn't remembered that you took off your shoes earlier, and you've been in your socks this whole time. You slip around slightly and look in wonder at the swirling shades of red spreading from your feet. It reminds you of putting food coloring in water, the restless swirls dimming and growing brighter every few seconds. You see a sign near the exit to the room and run to it, slowing to a skid and watching the red trail bloom from the floor.

'If you can read this, stand in the middle room and do the move known as a Chasse' You have no idea what that word means but on the bottom of the sign you see a drawn diagram of what a Chasse should look like. There are two figures drawn, a man and women, in what seems to be a starting position, but you're not sure what kind of dance the move is from. The male takes a step forward with his left and then turns the female slightly to the left while taking another step, finishing the move by moving his right leg to meet his left. It seems doable but would probably be easier with a partner who could lead. It's moments like these you begin to think that you should have waited for Toriel after all.

You move back to the entrance of the room to remove your socks, hoping it would make this easier. You make a mental note to remember to grab the socks after, so that Toriel wouldn't have to clean more than she would normally need to. You move onto the flooring and see the red turn much brighter and more vibrant, the color swirling freely with much more energy than before. You skip to the center and take the same position as the female. You move your left leg forward but notice that the colors started draining the second you did so. You pause and think about why that may have happened.

You realize it a few seconds later that you had been in the female starting position, but were dancing as the male would. You face palm before once again standing in the same position as before. This time you take a step BACK with your left and see the colors bloom once again, signaling that you were doing this right. You twist to your right before meeting your corresponding leg to match, and bring your left leg in to meet your right. The entire floor turns a warm red and the spikes retract. You giddily skip into the next room.

This room has different flooring, looking very similar to that of a disco floor. The exit to this room is blocked off with spikes as well. The squares all a grayish blue and normal flooring a few feet before the panels start. There was a yellow switch near your left so you walk to pull it, making sure to not accidentally step on any of the large tiles just in case. There is a burst of blue and you turn to see the tiles activated when you pulled the switch. The panels stay the same shade of blue for a moment but then the place to your left lights up in a pale lavender hue. The panel turns to blue once more as the tile straight ahead of it lights up in the shade of purple. The next panel to the right diagonally flashes as soon as the blue turns back to purple. The flashing pattern goes from there to a diagonal left, to the right, and then skips the last row entirely.

Once the colors stop flashing you step ahead instead of to the left, deciding to forego the puzzle and see what happens instead. The tile you step on heats up at a quickening rate and you jump back in surprise. The tile you were on before starting is much cooler and a relief to your bare feet. You move to the left this time, standing on your toes in case you need to hop off quickly. The red from before returns and starts mingling with the blue there, signaling that you were doing well. You step forward and then to the right corner and don't feel a change in temperatures. You move forward a tile and step back as soon as you feel it warming up. You quickly move to the corner left and hop right before taking a quick break to look back. The previous steps you took still had mingling colors but they were still their own colors, not mixing at all. You face forward, leap to the end of the room, and see light coming from behind you. You turn to see the correct tiles shining a bright, vibrant purple. You smile a bit and leave the room.

The next room is much different from the others, and there was a very faint yet delectable smell in the air. You just were not sure where it came from. You walk forward into a row of grass and feel the blades caressing the soles of your feet. Up ahead there was a new row of red leaves and yet another row of grass after. The leaves ahead led to a hall with a large leaf-less tree in the center. You decide to go towards the tree and would check the hall ahead after. Something was nagging in the back of your mind, like if you have forgotten something. As you get closer to the tree you hear a faint and familiar song getting louder. Toriel pops up mumbling about something before she proceeds to pull out her phone from her dress and call someone, presumably you. She looks up to see you standing there and rushes over as quickly as she can.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" she asks you, and you hear a bit of panic in her voice.

You rush to reassure her that you are fine, but she looks you over before the panic seeps from her expression and changes to slight wonder. "Not a scratch on you, impressive! Still, I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this"

You look at her in surprise and she looks a bit sheepish as she realizes what she said. "Umm, well I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, young one!"

You walk a bit faster to keep up with her long strides and she sweeps into a small house, most likely her home. It looks small and doesn't draw too much attention to itself, much like its owner. There are more leaves outside next to the doorway and a yellow star sitting atop them. You touch it to hear the male voice you've grown accustomed to. Seeing this quaint, tidy house and hearing the melody trailing from inside fills you with determination. You walk into Toriel's home to see her standing by a stairway, waiting for you. She begins speaking as you survey the area, unintentionally drowning her out. The house wasn't purple like you expected, but a nice shade of light beige that relaxed you. There were two hallways on either side of you, and the staircase that Toriel was right in front of. The air was rich with the smell of something delicious, but you couldn't quite place it.

Toriel reaches her paw towards you and you take it, hoping that she wasn't leading you somewhere dangerous. No, she wouldn't do that… Hopefully. She begins walking to the right side of the house and you see three simple doors to rooms. Two look identical whilst the third one closest to the end of the hall has a paper on it. It was too far for you to read, but Toriel was waiting in front of the first door already. She releases her grasp on your hand and pats you on the head affectionately. "A room of your own, I hope you like it" you hear her state proudly. She lightly pushes you in the direction of the door while speaking. She pauses for a second before quickly changing subjects. "Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home." She rushes out of the hallway and you turn back to the room. With an exhale, you open the door and see quite a bit of red emanating from the light inside. This looks like a children's bedroom, with toys and small shoes lying here and there. The bed was red as well and-

That's what you had forgotten! You were supposed to pick up your socks before leaving one of the puzzle rooms. You had hoped that you wouldn't inconvenience Toriel. You made another mental note to go pick them up later, but you would probably forget this time as well. You look in the shoe box and see quite a few sizes, and a disparity of human and monster shoes. The only reason you knew that some were monster shoes were the size, seeing as how they were generally larger than human sizes. The only strange thing was that all of the monster shoes were the same size. Scratch that, the fact that Toriel had this many pairs to begin with was slightly more disturbing.

You walk around the room, feeling the soft carpet on your feet and the warm atmosphere as you look inside the bureau. There are many sizes of the same shirt, a green long-sleeved with a single yellow stripe along the center. Half were the about the same size as you while the other half was slightly longer. Your current shirt is a mess, but for some reason you decide not to wear one of the shirts. It feels… disrespectful? That's the right word but you can't understand why you feel this way. You unlace the tutu from your waist and twirl around the room for a moment. Doesn't feel the same without it. You plop onto the bed and feel your eyelids grow heavier with every passing second. You hadn't realized you were THIS tired. You snuggle into the soft pillow before falling asleep. You hadn't realized before you fell asleep, but half of your body was hanging off of the bed. Your back was going to hurt horribly when you woke up from there.

* * *

This was hard to write for some reason, but hopefully some people still decide to read this despite the month break I took. I have decided to make the protagonist female, and when people other than Toriel refer to them, they'll be a she now. Sorry, it just makes it easier to write. Another thing that would help is if she was in the 19-21 age range. Canon Undertale Frisk was probably like 10 or something, but that's far too young to be doing this. Last note, from now on I won't have another beta, so there will be a few mistakes. I hate reading my own writing, mostly because I criticize myself far too much. A HUGE thanks to A Blast of Fanfics, for without them I wouldn't have continued for another week or two.

Thank you everyone for waiting this long, you know what the next chapter is!~


End file.
